This invention relates to novel aminoorganosilicon acylamino compounds.
Silicon containing polyazimide compounds are well known in the art as seen by U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,738. However, such compounds contain at least two acylamino groups and at least one secondary and/or tertiary amino group in the same substituent radical. The novel silicon compounds of this invention are distinguished from such polyazimide compounds in that they contain only a single acylamino group and at least one secondary and/or tertiary amino groups in the same substituent radical.